


For the Children

by H_Faith_Marr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, BAMF Keith (Voltron), Character Study, Cute Kids, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Keith (Voltron) is Good With Kids, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Soft Keith (Voltron), fight me, how is that not a tag yet people?, is that what this is?, yes you can have both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Faith_Marr/pseuds/H_Faith_Marr
Summary: The Aerkal had heard of the Red Paladin of Voltron.





	For the Children

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have so many other fics but... this just happened I swear.

The Aerkal had heard of the Red Paladin of Voltron. The stories said that he was fierce, fearless, fantastically loyal to his teammates, but they said other things as well. Rumours spread about his galra heritage, about his bloodthirsty nature, about how he skirts the edges of diplomatic events like a predator instead of engaging like his comrades. 

But the Aerkal knew the truth, knew that he was so much more than was dictated by his genes. His actions spoke for themselves, and while Voltron was saving their planet from the galra, the Red Lion had broken formation to drop a small figure in front of the entrance to the hold protecting the young and the elderly. Rows upon rows of impirial sentries marched upon his position, but he stood firm, sword raised and expression grim. Those who saw his fearsome battle that day, who watched as he moved almost faster than the eye could follow, informed their neighbors of his heroism, his bravery. Those listening who could not believe only needed to look at the rubble and twisted metal in front of the nursery to realize just what had been done for them. 

And there he was now, savior of their precious offspring, sitting in a field of flowers as the little ones themselves swarmed over him. They patted him down, as if checking for injuries, muttering seriously to each other all the while. The red paladin merely smiled softly at their antics, holding still under their ministrations. Two children scampered a few feet away, plucking flowers with almost comical intent. Several others seemed to take up permanent residence on the paladin himself: in his lap, curled up around his neck, on his shoulders, or simply pressed up against his side. He appeared to be telling them a story, enhancing it with small movements of his hands that would not disturb the little one clinging to his back. The first two children returned, something in their hands, and the paladin lowered his head graciously to receive it. When he straightened, a carefully woven crown of red, black, and silver flowers became visible, perched lightly on his raven hair. With a gentle voice he thanked them, made space for them on his lap, and continued his story.

The Aerkal noted that the other paladins looked on in awe, as if they had never seen this side of their comrade before. It made sense, in a way. They had most likely only seen him in the midst of battle, and he was a terrifying creature then indeed. Such a contrast, a juxtaposition of the scene unfolding before the silent observers now.

One by one, the children were slipping into a light doze. The red paladin smiled, wrapping his arms around a few of the younger ones, and slowly laid himself down in the long, soft grass, pulling them down with him. That is where the rest of Voltron found them later, their teammate curled around no less than half a dozen kids, some draped over his side or wrapped around his legs, but no further from his protective embrace. A light smile still graced his features, even in sleep. 

Galra he may be, but the Aerkal stood firm during interplanetary meetings in their belief that his blood did not in any way make the Red Paladin any less of a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of stories out there about species who are so completely racist, but sometimes it can be the other way around... Plus Keith with kids is the surest way to make me cry so you're welcome. If anyone wants to share a story with me that has Keith being great with kids, hand em over in the comments and I'll love you forever.


End file.
